1. Field of the Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to a cosmetic formulation for indoor tanning, and more particularly to a formulation for indoor tanning containing a sensory agent. Various exemplary embodiments relate to methods of tanning using such a formulation.
2. Summary of Related Art
Indoor tanning equipment typically employs ultraviolet lights positioned beneath and above a planar surface made out of materials transparent to ultraviolet radiation such as acrylic Plexiglas. This tanning equipment has become increasingly popular for acquiring a quick and safe tan. Many sensory experiences have been added to indoor tanning equipment such as fans, music, hydration, radiant heat and massage to name a few.
Sensate additives to tanning compositions have also been used. Currently marketed sensate additions to topical indoor tanning lotions include fragrances, cooling sensates and tingle sensates. Indoor tanning products of the prior art which produce a “warming” sensation typically use esters of nicotinic acid. Nicotinic esters have the negative effect of undesirably reddening the skin while producing a warming sensation which only lasts for a short period of time. Various exemplary embodiments of the current invention relate to a novel topically applied composition containing a “warming agent” as a sensate additive for use with indoor tanning equipment. The inventive compositions induce a warming, long lasting, non-reddening sensory experience without radiant heat or esters of nicotinic acid while utilizing indoor tanning equipment. The present invention can be utilized in conjunction with current types of fragrances, cooling sensate materials and tingling sensate materials available on the market.
Known “warming agents” often exhibit insufficient warming effects, and those having high warming effects are of short duration or, when used in a reduced amount, have insufficient warming effects or an insufficient duration of effect. The current invention of a topically applied “warming sensate” composition to be used in conjunction with the indoor tanning equipment during the tanning session has shown the sensory experience is a unique sensation to other currently marketed compositions intended for use during the tanning bed session and continues for several hours concluding the tanning session.
Various tanning compositions in the form of lotions or pills according to the prior art contain tanning accelerators. Many of these tanning accelerators include the amino acid tyrosine, which is alleged to stimulate and increase melanin formation, thereby accelerating the tanning process. These tanning accelerators are used in conjunction with UV exposure.
Cosmetic formulations which contain sensory agents which provide a tingling or warming sensation are known. Such agents may include any of a variety of ethers, esters and amides derived from vanillin. These vanillin derivatives provide a pleasant warming sensation to the skin when applied topically. In many such formulations, however, the warming sensation is short-lived.
However, many of these cosmetic or topical formulations contain colorant ingredients or active ingredients which interview with the passage of U.V. radiation. These colorants or active ingredients may prevent U.V. radiation from reaching the melanocytes in the skin by reflecting U.V. radiation or by absorbing U.V. radiation. This prevents the topical formulation from effectively allowing or promoting tanning. This problem would be solved by a preparation which is substantially transparent to U.V. radiation.